Bonded
by Suiren Shinju
Summary: Vampire AU Cedfia smut for Halloween. Young Sofia, ever the friend to all, helps a distressed bat only to inadvertently invoke an ancient blood rite the poor thing can't refuse.
1. Chapter 1

It began on a warm autumn afternoon, Sofia made a game of chasing shadows in the gardens, filling the air with laughter to carry along the breeze. She was deep in the maze of plant life, likely in a spot she'd never before ventured because a certain dark corner caught her attention. Thick with overgrowth, the area was foreboding, and yet beckoning, drawing Sofia nearer.

As her little hand reached forward to pull the brush aside, a soft yet distressed squeak caught her attention, followed by the fluttering of webbed wings that sent the young girl falling backward in surprise. A bat had managed to get itself entangled in some thorny vine and was struggling to get loose. The poor thing looked absolutely exhausted and the new irritation from the sun wasn't helping.

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Sofia apologized as she cast her shadow between the small creature and the unbearable light. Bats weren't usually in her entourage of friendly critters, in fact her mother told her to be wary of them, citing health risks that such vermin bring, but Sofia held no prejudice towards any animal. It needed help and she'd do all that was in her power to do just that.

The bat's continued squeaking finally slowed as its energy gave out again, allowing Sofia to make her move, using the gathers of her skirt to both free and contain the creature before sneaking it up to her room.

"Right, let's get you somewhere safe," she told the bat, fetching a small basket from her closet and lining it with cloth. She slowly lowered the winged beast into the makeshift nest and pulled the excess cloth over the top to wrap him in the cover of darkness. The bat was contented, making no more squeaks and deciding to stay put.

Not knowing what all bats required, Sofia excused herself to the royal library to get a book on the subject and then returned to her guest looking quite puzzled.

"I'm not sure what kind of bat you are…" she confessed as she flipped through the pages of the book. The odd face shape of the creature ought to have been a give-away, but Sofia couldn't find an exact match to known species in the area. The only thing close was the vampire bat, but her friend in the basket was a bit larger than what the book said they should be. "Hm… Could it be a new species?"

Glancing towards the basket she had with her on her bed, she contemplated getting one of the adults to help her, but feared they'd only toss it back outside calling it dirty and a nuisance. Sofia wouldn't chance it. Besides, the poor thing likely only needed a day's rest and maybe a meal to recover. That much she could handle on her own, although when fruit and bits of meat were refused by the critter, she feared he was worse off than she anticipated. That was until she recalled the passage on vampire bat; they only drank blood, hence the name.

No one would argue Sofia didn't care for the animal if she didn't feed it while temporarily in her care, but she was the sort of child who gave up when things got difficult. She fetched a letter opener from her desk and took a deep breath before stabbing the tip into her pointer finger.

Pulling back the corner of the cloth over the basket, she lowered the bleeding finger inside and pushed her thumb along the finger, increasing the flow and creating a sizable droplet she let drip. The smell must have caught the creature's attention because she heard it squeak and chirp before seeing it crawl towards the blood, its little tongue first inspecting the stain from the droplet before lifting its head up towards her finger.

"Here you go," Sofia smiled and lowered her finger further, giggling slightly to feel a light lapping at the wound and its wings' claws latch around her hand. She felt relieved and somewhat honored she could do the bat this kindness. It was a fascinating creature, she mused as she watched him for what was only a few minutes before he squeaked and curled back up in the shadows of the basket.

Assuming he'd had his fill, Sofia drew the cloth back over the top to let him rest while she went to the bathroom to wash and bandage her finger before going about the remainder of her day.

Once the sun had set and Sofia returned from dinner, she moved his basket from her bed over to the window and popped it open before pulling back the protective cloth. The bat still appeared to be asleep, his rear the only part of his visible as he managed to nestle under his bedding for added darkness.

Sofia giggled and resisted her urge to pet him, though this might be her last opportunity to do so. She hoped the call of the wild would draw him out when he woke up. She got ready for bed and checked his basket again, still finding him there, fast asleep.

Again, she fought the urge to pet him and bring his basket to bed with her, but bats weren't meant to be pets, and reluctantly she crawled into her bed, facing the window and his basket, hoping to see him off so she could rest easy, but sleep came first and she drifted off unaware of the change in her charge.

It took another hour or so, but with the castle lights growing dim, the darkness was sufficient for the vampire to awaken, and he did with gusto, nearly breaking the basket as he jumped up and returned to human form, stretching himself out in a brief hover before delicately landing on his feet and surveying his surroundings.

"What is all this?" He thought with some amusement, unable to recall his memories in the daytime clearly.

A subconscious lick to his lips and the feint taste of blood caught his attention, the sweet taste of innocence and something more… something that brought him to panic when he next heard the sound of rustling bed covers as Sofia turned in her sleep.

"No…" He muttered out loud, approaching the bed and noticing the girl's bandaged finger curled near her head. Flashes of memory returned to him, but brought no comfort. "You fool, what have you done…?"

His presence alone must have disrupted the child's sleep as she began to stir and the man became a bat once again and flew for the window.

Sofia opened her eyes to catch the expanse of his wings flutter as he took off, her own form hurrying to the window to wave him off, still blissfully unaware his utterance was directed at her and not himself. A bond had been forged with willing blood that ignorance would not annul, but it would be years before Sofia realized the ramifications of her actions, and so returned to bed to sleep with ease.

* * *

A child! A bloody child! Oh, if his fellow vampires were to hear of this, he'd be twice the laughing stock he already was, Cedric lamented in the moonlight. The whole point of being cursed as a blood-sucking demon was that your food was taken, not given. The selfless act the child unknowingly performed now meant he was bound to her. Damn blood rites, he cursed over and over to himself. He'd not be bound to a child!

Unfortunately, the magic in blood rites made him unable to ignore it. No other blood tasted as sweet, no night felt as freeing, and his indifference towards his loneliness began to shift. It wasn't a question of want, but of need. He needed to be with his bonded for the sake of his sanity. To deny the gift she'd willingly given only increased his curse and he knew it, and so returned to the castle one night and the window he knew to be hers.

He raised a hand to pane of glass and from within unlatched the lock with an unseen power that allowed him to open the window and slip inside, silent as darkness itself. He moved swiftly to the edge of her bed, staring down at the girl in wonderous curiosity. He slowly reached a hand toward the sleeping maiden, his fingers lightly caressing her hair as his brown eyes studied her. She was bigger than he remembered, more… 'womanly' now.

How long had it been? Years, surely, perhaps a decade. It came as a pleasant surprise; a woman he could deal with as his bonded, she might even understand, although he surmised she'd be as thrilled to learn about their engagement as he was.

But what was done, was done, and both of them were powerless to resist ancient magic. And so he placed his hand before her sleeping eyes and cast a spell of deep sleep to insure she wouldn't awaken prematurely. He then wrapped her in a blanket to protect her from the chill night air and fled onto the wind as both shadow and man, his burden clutched close to his chest as he fled for more familiar lands.

* * *

Sofia awoke in a daze feeling drained and out of sorts. It took her a few moments to realize the canopy her eyes opened to was not her own and gasped, sitting up only to feel woozy for doing so.

"You ought to rest, my dear," a voice in the corner told her.

She turned her head towards the source, but saw only shadow. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"That would be ill advised, all things considered," he answered.

"Why? You don't sound shy or self-conscious."

The voice chuckled. "Not usually, no, but who am I… rather, what I am, might frighten you."

"Now I'm just curious," Sofia admitted honestly. "I don't frighten easily, I assure you."

Cedric had his doubts, but the gentleness in her voice did reassure him. He slowly made his way to the bed, the light from a single oil lamp burning on the nightstand serving as his only illumination.

Sofia half expected a beast to emerge from the shadows, but upon seeing a man was only confused. He looked rather ordinary: pale skinned with a long, aristocratic nose and dark hair coupled with gray bangs and a worn expression. He looked more in need of the bed than she did and so said nothing when he took a seat at the edge of the mattress. "Who are you?"

"Cedric," he answered. "And your name?"

"Sofia," she smiled a little, feeling some familiar air between them. "…Have we met before?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Strange, I think I would have remembered…" She blushed as he leaned closer to her. The proper response would be to scream and strike him with her pillow, but that didn't seem necessary. He didn't mean her any harm, but how did she know that?

"You bonded yourself to me when you were but a child." Cedric explained.

"I did?"

"You gave me your blood," he explained.

Sofia searched her memory for the instance of which he spoke, but all that came to mind was the little bat she nursed for less than a day. Her eyes widened in realization and shock at the impossibility.

"Do you remember?" Cedric reached for her hand and lifted it to his lips, sucking the tip of the pointer finger into his mouth for a few moments before he grinned at her, his pronounced canines showing.

"A vampire…?" She squeaked.

"That's right," he nodded, still smiling and now moving right to her side. "And while I appreciate what you did for me, you also invoked a blood rite. Blood that is given, not taken, is to be treasured. It binds me to you as your intended. The ritual is complete when you willingly drink from me. You'll become a vampire of sorts, a halfling, though the curse won't limit you like it limits a pure blood."

"Oh…" Sofia averted her gaze to her covered lap. What a mess she'd gotten herself into. "I'm… I'm terribly sorry to have dragged you into such a predicament not knowing any better."

Cedric sighed, knowing he couldn't lay all the blame on her. "You're not entirely to blame. I was too weak to realize I was accepting blood rather than taking it, so some of the fault lies with me. Unfortunately, the rites don't take ignorance as grounds for annulment. The only way I know of to break it would be for one of us to die, which I'm guessing neither of us want."

"Yes, that's certainly out of the question," she nodded, surprising him, figuring most women in her position would be reaching for the stakes about now, yet he felt compelled to be honest with her, knowing he could trust her judgement.

It must be another side effect of being bonded, he thought.

After fiddling with her fingers a moment, she managed to look up at him, blue eyes softening. "Um, so… M-Mr. Cedric."

"Just Cedric is fine."

"Cedric…" Sofia slightly blushed before distracting herself by glancing around the low lit room. "What do we do…?"

"I'm in desperate need of a proper meal having denied this bond for so long… If you'd be so kind."

Sofia gulped nervously and put a hand to her throat. "You mean…?"

"I'll be gentle," he assured her, his eyes narrowing in on her neck while his hand slowly took hers to place over his shoulder.

Sofia blushed brightly as he leaned in and squeezed her eyes shut once his breath tickled against her neck.

Cedric nestled his head against her neck, preparing the skin with a few licks of his tongue, before latching onto her with one swift bite, making her gasp before the numbing agents in his saliva sent her into a state of euphoria, allowing him to drink unopposed. She tasted heavenly. The rush of coppery fluid down his throat sent pleasurably chills throughout his body as his own veins began coursing with liquid fire, igniting a hunger for more than her blood.

"Oh…!" Sofia moaned, lolling her head to the side and curled her hands into the material of his shirt. This incredible feeling of her life rushing into him set her body a flame, the tingle in her neck teasing of further pleasures her new husband could give her if she allowed him.

Cedric made a sound akin to a growl and tightened his grip on her, his hips instinctually dipping down to grind against her. This feeling was nearly unheard of in vampires, arousal being unnecessary in their lives, save for one exception, to prove devotion to their bonded. Her blood itself was cause, allowing him something to offer his wife in return. Cedric had nearly forgotten that little detail, but this tightness in his trousers served as a fair reminder.

He unlatched from her neck, knowing he'd taken more than enough, yet he kept his tongue at the wound, licking the droplets until clots formed. He groaned at the lost, but made due with their closeness, continuing to intoxicate himself on her scent and the heat of her skin. He wanted more of her, but feeding was one thing. Coupling with her was something foreign to him and his memory failed to recall any useful knowledge.

However, his body seemed to know what it wanted and he obeyed, pulling one of her legs to the side so he could crawl between them and nestle his pelvis against hers. He hissed in satisfaction. Yes, this was what he needed. Her.

Sofia's mind was spinning, but her body felt warm and fuzzy and was at Cedric's mercy when he parted her legs and began pulling up her nightgown. She gasped in shock, but didn't stop him. Part of her knew she ought to, but another part was curious to see this through. She was swept up in the heat of the moment and passion from this pale stranger, yet he didn't feel like a stranger. Perhaps this was all some fantastic dream, too absurd to be real. She surrendered without forethought, not put off at all by his opening his trousers and guiding his hips back down against hers.

"Ah… Sofia…" He gasped her name as their sexes touched, the length of his manhood rubbing up and down against her, occasionally pushing forward when she felt a little wetter, until finally the tip slipped in. What followed was a gentle intrusion, back and forth, until at last, one thrust plunged him deep inside her, causing her to cry out.

She reached out for him, needing to latch onto him for comfort, but she barely had the strength too. Mercifully, the pain was only slightly worse than his bite's, and the euphoria that followed was far beyond her mere glimpse earlier.

Cedric tried to speak as he rocked his hips forward, trying to ask after her wellbeing, if what they were doing felt as good to her as it did to him, but there weren't any words. Only sounds, breaths and gasps, sweet cries, and the rustling of their clothing as they began to paw at the other.

Sofia managed to get his shirt open and slipped her hands inside to touch his skin, all parts of him equally pale and smooth, and surprisingly warm.

"Yes…" He managed to hiss, having his own hands follow suit beneath her night dress. She was so soft with plenty to grab onto, not like himself. No, she was the epitome of health, nice round breasts and buttocks, though why he focused on those two areas specifically he wasn't certain. He liked her eyes, he did note, as they gazed up at him in half hooded wonder. Whatever he was doing, she seemed pleased with, and so he continued, back and forth, his hands down planted on either side of her as he put more power to his thrusts. He was nearing something. Something wonderful, he just had to keep going.

"Cedric…!" Sofia cried out to him, gripping the end of his shirt tightly as she came and triggered his own release.

He moaned loudly, hips locked forward, his manhood buried deep inside her quivering walls. It was the most amazing sensation he'd ever felt, pleasure ran through his body and out his cock like some peculiar strike of lightning. It was incredible. Pure bliss. He felt alive, though being a purebred vampire, he had never actually been 'living', and yet he was certain this was what Sofia felt.

Sofia! His mind reminded him this hadn't been a solo endeavor and he bent down with the intent of asking after her well being once more, but this time he noticed her lips, all plump and slightly parted with her panting. They were beautiful. She was beautiful.

He stroked her hair back, admiring her beauty a moment longer, before their lips slowly locked together. This was a kiss, he knew that much. An expression of affection, and love. Love reserved for a wife, and that was Sofia now. Suddenly being bonded seemed a very good thing indeed, if he had kisses and this activity to look forward to with her.

"Cedric…" She said his name in a whisper as he pulled back, and drew him back to her lips, needing more than just one kiss. No, she wasn't going to have a sex dream end without there being some kissing.

Cedric happily obliged her desire, but tempered his fervor when he felt her drifting back to sleep, drained of blood and now exhausted from lovemaking. How he wished she could have stayed awake even a few moments more, but as he pulled away from their last kiss, she'd fallen unconscious.

Still, he managed a smile and tucked the covers around her before getting out of bed and tucking himself back into his trousers. He had new business to attend to, and not wanting to disturb his wife, slipped into the vestibule between the bedchamber and hallway and stood before a particularly large mirror.

He extended a hand toward the glass and chanted a spell, the surface stirring and shifting not to a reflection, but to another mirror in a cottage across the kingdom where a stout brunette clad in periwinkle appeared in the foreground. "Hello, Mummy."

"Cedric!" The older woman beamed. "Oh, it's been ages! You know, just because we're immortal doesn't mean you can go decades without calling, dear."

"Forgive me, but the past decade has proved… interesting," he smirked, knowing his mother loved tantalizing talk.

"Oh? How interesting?"

"I've accidentally taken a wife."

Winifred quirked up at eyebrow. "There are no such 'accidents', darling."

A quick explanation confirmed otherwise.

"Oh dear, the things you get yourself into Ceddy," Winifred sighed. "But she's a nice girl then? Someone you can be happy with?"

"I think so," he reluctantly admitted. "That's more the reason why I called… when I drank from her, it felt… oh, it was… I… I don't think there are any words in any language to describe it, Mummy."

"Yes, the first nip after bonding can be especially potent," Winifred giggled and put a hand to her cheek as she reminisced. "Your father, dreadful noble that he was, I should have drained him dry after he tricked me into thinking I was merely taking his blood."

"You'd been terrorizing a village for five years," Cedric reminded her.

"Details, details, but oh, that man… He took his duty seriously, was willing to be my meal without any hesitation, but I did make him flinch the first time~," she smirked triumphantly.

"And were you overwhelmed by it?"

"I don't know if I'd call it 'overwhelmed', more like it awakened something in me our kind aren't familiar with. Arousal. Lust. Sex. Something we can give back to our partner and have a small taste of ourselves. After all, to give us blood is to give us life itself, Cedric."

"Yes, but I didn't think it'd be so… I mean, I enjoyed it, but I thought we only… ahem, 'awakened' to give our partners children if they so desired? I don't have any inclination to get her pregnant, nor do I think she'd want to so soon after meeting me, but I wanted to… to be closer to her, I suppose. Is that because we're usually alone?"

Winifred's smile widened. "Oh Ceddykins, 300 years old and still my innocent little boy. You're already falling for her."

"Falling?"

"In love, dear."

"Love?"

"You know, that pesky do-goody feeling for people we treasure. How I love your father, stubborn old man that he is. Took forever to consent to becoming a halfling and what does he do? Complains that his back always hurts. That's what you get for waiting until you're 70, Goodwyn!" She huffed.

"Ah, so I should probably try to complete the bonding before she ages too much then?"

"If you want to be together, dear. No need to rush on your part, but you must consider your wife's feelings. Is Sofia amiable to such a commitment?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean 'you're not sure'?"

"W-Well I only retrieved her, oh, about three hours ago? Maybe less. I can never tell."

"CEDRIC GOODWYN ACASTER," she scolded loudly. "If there's one thing a vampire can afford to be, it's patient! What are you doing abducting, feeding, and mating with a girl you barely know in three hours?! Goodwyn? Goodwyn! Come here and see what your son has done!"

"What's the boy done now?" He heard his father out of shot and felt a shiver down his spine.

"Uh, sorry Mummy, but I feel I best attend to my wife now, bye," he spoke quickly and cancelled the spell before Winifred could drag his father into this discussion. He'd catch hell for it later, but later could be years, and by then, maybe they would've forgotten.

And besides, he was eager to get back to Sofia's side.

He returned to bed, still mesmerized by the sight of her. His wife, his brain reminded him, as he crawled back onto the bed and lay at her side, his fingers toying with her hair after he'd only been looking at her a while. This was hardly a problematic situation now, wasn't it? A beautiful wife, a decent meal, things to look forward to in their future together. No, this could be good. So long as Sofia was agreeable to the arrangement, which he sincerely hoped she would be.

* * *

Author's note: I gave Cedric a full name simply to be scolded with. No doubt he has his father's name as a middle, and Acaster is just because it's like "a caster" as in a caster of magic. Plus any of ya'll seen James Acaster? Funny comedian. Love my British stand-up. Anyway, I wanted to get something out for Halloween and I've been working on this sucker all month. It was meant just to be a smutty one-shot, but my muse never operates on time restraints. Bitch. So they'll probably be one more part with more sexy times. Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia awoke soon after down, exhausted and her body heavy with ache, in both a bad and good way. The sort of ache that made it easy to stay in the comfort of the bed, but Sofia's life normally didn't afford her such luxuries. Her handmaids would be at her door before she knew it and Sofia preferred to already be awake when they arrived. She yawned as she sat up only to have her eyes widen to the unfamiliar surroundings.

Last night hadn't been a dream then, she thought as her attention was drawn to a weight pulling down on the neckline of her nightgown. She glanced down to find a bat nestled between her breasts, his claws clinging to the inside of her clothing.

Carefully removing him from her person, she tucked him into bed and made sure the curtains to the four-poster canopy were drawn so she could open windows and shed some light on her surroundings. Cedric's room was a spacious thing, lavish in décor, though neglected with time. There seemed a sufficient layer of dust on the fireplace mantel and other surfaces, indicating cleaning was not something he did often, if at all. He'd have to change that if he planned on keeping her.

Wait, keeping her? Since when was she in such agreement to this bonding? She was a princess, intended for a prince, not a vampire, though her prospects in the former had been none to her liking. Bonds aside, she had her family to think about to. Her father was probably up in arms trying to locate her and her mother and siblings sick with worry. She'd have to go back, but first she'd have to find out where 'here' was, and Cedric was asleep.

Sofia touched her fingers to the two punctures on her neck, already scabbed over and healing. It hadn't hurt really, in fact, after he'd broken the skin, it was quite pleasurable. He fed gently, and with reverence. There'd been no fear, just heart pounding anticipation. Was that how it was supposed to be? Or was she too bound by this blood rite already? Exactly what was the benefit to being a lifetime meal supply? Yes, it felt a little good… okay, very good, but not good enough to warrant a complete life change. Honestly, that she'd even consider trading her freedom for a few moments pleasure was green of her and she was well aware of it. And yet they'd made love, hadn't they? She blushed, more embarrassed at how easily she'd been swept up by passion, but she couldn't say she was upset about it. He'd made her feel so… alive.

But enough of her fantasies come true, she needing to get her bearings, and with her husband asleep until sundown, she spent her day exploring the manor. It was nothing like the castle she lived in, most the rooms abandoned with covered furniture and layers of dust. It might have been a seasonal home to a noble at some point as she surmised from the older portraits of royalty hanging in the halls. She saw no recognizable family making the dates hard to guess, but given the amount of dust and cobwebs, it must have been a good few decades since any person had inhabited these halls.

The kitchen was unfortunately bare, as expected, the latrines in desperate need of cleaning, and what plumbing there was produced only dirty water. This wasn't fit for any human, let alone a princess, she thought as she escaped to the yard and gardens, though overgrown, were still pleasant to the senses. She washed in a nearby stream and ate apples from a ripe tree and spent the pleasant afternoon walking about the grounds trying to unfurl its mysteries.

She would have killed for a cup of tea in the mid afternoon when she returned inside to explore more rooms. She struck gold with the library as books never went out of fashion and a work of fiction was often how Sofia passed the time back home.

After uncovering a chair and raising a cloud of dust, she cracked a window to air the place out a bit and settled in for a read of a few select titles. Alas, there weren't any books on vampires, so she'd just have to wait until Cedric woke up to resume her inquiries.

With the light waning as dusk approached, a soft squeak and a yawn triggered the change in Cedric's form, his limbs elongating and fur receding as he sat himself up and stretched. He hadn't slept that well in years, even before the accidental bonding. He didn't have time to think much of it given the fact he awoke alone with no trace of his bonded.

"Sofia?" He called for her, pushing the bed curtains aside and beginning his search of the old manor. "Sofia!"

"Yes, Cedric, I'm here!" She answered and met him in the hall, a book clutched in her arm. "Good evening. Did you sleep well?"

"Er…" He paused, not quite expecting her to be making pleasantries with him. She'd been largely under his spell last night so the reality of having to chase her down again when he woke up would have been expected, but here she was, calm and composed, asking how he slept like they were deeper acquainted. "Um… very well, thank you."

"That's good to hear," she smiled kindly. "Now that you're up, I have some questions I want to ask you."

Also expected, he smiled back, happy to enlighten his bride to whatever questions she had. Once the state of the manor was pointed out to him, he took notice. Cleaning wasn't something most vampires busied themselves with. His sense of time making him recall his last tidying up had been about three years ago, a mere moment to a vampire. It was easy enough to put to right with a swish of his wrist and enchanted words. The food stores were stocked, the wardrobes and trunks filled, and the latrines clean enough to eat off – not that they would.

In a mere five seconds, the place was sparkling and Sofia stood agape in awe while Cedric adjusted his coat with a smug smirk. He had to admit, this was the part about being a vampire that had its advantages.

"I'd heard your kind could cast magic, but I didn't think anything like this…" Sofia turned to him. "How incredible!"

"Yes, well, there'd have to be some upside to not being able to be in the sun and survive solely on human blood."

"Functional immortality isn't enough?"

"No, immortality becomes its own curse…" He said, enthusiasm noticeably lessened, but not wanting to depress her, clapped his hands together to snap them into a more attentive mood. "Right! Onto other matters."

Cedric did seem to be in a friendly mood now, Sofia noted as he showed her the kitchen and helped prepare a meal for her, followed by a hot bath that she didn't need any assistance with. Having been awake most of the day, she changed into a fresh nightgown rather than a dress when she emerged from the washroom and hesitantly joined him on the bed where he'd sat waiting.

"It doesn't bore you to just sit there?" she asked, crawling under the covers.

"Not really. The flow of time feels different for me. A scarce half hour might as well be a blink of an eye," he explained, turning to watch her nestle in. "How is it you're already comfortable here?"

Sofia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't feel in danger, although I do miss my family."

"I'll return you if you wish. I don't need to feed every evening, but I'd much rather not sneak into your room once a fortnight. Too much hassle."

She smiled up at him. "But you will?"

He nodded. He wanted to keep her happy. It'd be difficult being apart from her again, but seeing her every two weeks wouldn't be so bad.

"Thank you," Sofia leaned towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"…Did you want to leave immediately?" He asked slowly, obviously wanting her to say 'no'.

"No," she smiled and shook her head, reaching a hand over to caress his cheek, guiding his face over to hers for a kiss.

"Sofia…" His voice dropped to a hush.

She wouldn't listen to protests, deciding she wanted one good kiss she would clearly commit to memory. Her lips molded against his for a moment before pulling back with a soft pucker that made Sofia blush and give flirtatious giggle. "It's okay for me to kiss you, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes," he swallowed and gave a nod of his head.

"…Do you plan to ravish me like you did last night?" She asked with feigned shyness. In truth, she'd welcome him back into her arms if he was so inclined.

"Ravish?" He squeaked.

Sofia smiled with a slight tilt to her head. "Has your boldness left you already?"

"I'm not usual one for boldness in the first place, my dear. Last night was… exceptional, but I was drunk on you having not fed properly for years. Never before have I even laid with a maid, so it's probably best if you temper your interest," he admitted, ashamed and yet willing to bear all to this strange woman.

"Oh," Sofia sounded disappointed, and was quiet for a moment, before sitting up and crawling over him. "Alright, then may I try?"

Cedric's fangs nearly sunk into his own lip the way he bit his lip to maintain his composure. He went down easily against the mattress as Sofia perched herself on his hips and examined him thoroughly with both her hands and eyes.

"I've never been with a man before… though I've wondered about it… craved it at times even… But as you surely know, royals, especially women, need to be discrete with such matters. Even before I came of age, I had suitors eager to court me, but I can't say I fancied any of them. Is that part of the bond as well? My attraction to you?"

"I'm not certain… I've never been human, and vampires have no need for things such as sexual attraction. Our prey we prefer to be healthy and youthful, but if you're hungry enough, it matters not what they look like," he explained, taking deep measured breathes as she unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt to once again behold his bare chest.

"Never been human? Then… you were born this way? Not turned?"

"My parents were bonded… as such, I was born a halfling, and fulfilled the curse once I was fully grown by taking my first blood."

Sofia ceased her exploration, now more interested in their conversation. "Wait, vampires can reproduce?"

"Bonded pairs can, assuming they're the opposite sexes of course."

"Oh," Sofia brightly blushed and Cedric sat up, putting his hands around her waist to keep her upright in his lap.

"Would you like to hear how I came into being?" Cedric asked, and Sofia nodded, and so he told her how his parents met. It was a decent tale he supposed, but Sofia was beaming with tears in her lives when he finished, informing her they were still happily together in a faraway village.

"They sound charming, your parents," she giggled and draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Yes, I suppose they are, when they're not being 'parents'," he commented, trailing a hand up and down her side pensively.

"…What is it?" Sofia asked, tilting her head to look him in the eyes.

"You have a strong sense of duty like my father, willing bearing this burden… but you're also a woman, a princess. Surely you have grander dreams than sharing a life with the likes of me."

"I think I'm still processing it all…" She freely admitted, dragging a hand back to cup his cheek. "But I can tell you're a kind man, you'll be good to me."

"Those are my intentions, yes," he gazed up into her eyes and then down to her lips, craving a kiss.

"Then we'll make the most of this opportunity, won't we?" Sofia lowered her voice to a whisper and then gently kissed his lips, holding on for a few precious moments, before she leaned back and tugged off her nightgown.

"Yes, my dear, we shall indeed," he popped his trousers open and with a giggle, Sofia wiggled herself closer to meet their sexes.

A happy sigh fluttered from her lips as she sunk onto him and rolled her hips. "Mm!"

"Yes…!" He hissed through his teeth, grinding his pelvis upward to mate them closer together. This was a splendid angle, his wife's body having more bounce to it as she worked her hips on pure instinct. Gods, he wasn't sure he'd be able to return her to her family after this. Not knowing her like this and having to be wanton for her. While a small amount of time should have been inconsequential, he dreaded what the nights without her would be like.

"Then come with me," Sofia said softly as they cuddled in the afterglow. "You're my husband before you're a vampire, so my family will understand."

"I want to believe you, darling, but that's only one of many issues I see presenting a problem."

"Are you a coward?"

"Unequivocally so," he said with no hint of embarrassment or remorse. "Brave vampires end up dead – permanently."

She pouted and hid her head against his shoulder. "That's not fair. I'll get to meet your parents, won't I?"

"Oh gods, I would hope not, but no, it probably won't be avoided. My mother's probably on her way here as we speak…" Cedric trailed off before clearing his throat. Would dealing with his mother be better or worse than dealing with his royal in-laws? He heaved a sigh, wishing he had more of a backbone when it came to women.

* * *

Author's Note: I had hoped to do this story in 2 parts, but I'm dealing with writer's block again so I'm posting what I have.


	3. Chapter 3

This was an extremely bad idea, Cedric heard his mind repeating as his optimistic wife led him through the front gates of the castle, quelling the alert guards who immediately went to the princess to ask after her well-being and if the miscreant on her arm needed dealing with. Cedric gulped and clutched Sofia's hand and arm tightly as she assured the guards everything was fine and that she wanted to see her parents immediately.

With their return coinciding just before the dawn, Cedric didn't expect the king and queen to take audience with them so early, but apparently the two hadn't got much sleep since their daughter disappeared anyway and thus there was no delay to the confrontation.

They met in a parlor room thankfully, away from the intimidation of the throne room. Sofia went into their arms, hugging and comforting her weary mother while her father stroked her hair and heaved a sigh of relief.

Cedric felt immense guilt, not at all intending to have worried the couple so with the abduction of their youngest daughter, but he doubted they'd place the blame on his hunger. Vampires were intelligent and powerful beings, the fact that they could succumb to instinct like mere beasts was indeed known, but usually the results meant the death of a victim, and not a pretty one.

"Mom, Dad," Sofia eased back from their reunion to take a step back towards Cedric, her hand beckoning him to come forward. "This is Cedric."

Roland and Miranda examined the strange man closely, awaiting further explanation to which Sofia gave by nuzzling into his arm affectionately.

"He's my husband," she stated calmly and with great pride, making the vampire blush.

"Husband?!" Both parents reacted normally to such an admittance, but the true revelation was what Cedric was worried about, and unfortunately, by the looks of the sunlight on the horizon, they'd see sooner than they'd be told.

"Sofia, forgive me, I can't maintain this form in sunlight..." He muttered to her, hiding his eyes behind his hand as rays of light started to shine through the window.

Sofia turned as his body shrunk in a puff of soap, condensing into the furry flying critter she first encountered in her childhood. She caught him in her hands, smiled kindly at him, and placed a kiss to his little head, before letting him crawl inside her nightgown to rest.

He felt bad he couldn't explain the situation along with his wife, but time hadn't been on their side. Perhaps they should have waited another night, but knowing the castle would be in a panic over her disappearance, sooner was better than later, and Sofia explained that as well, along with the entire story, and Cedric, though weak, was able to stay awake to listen.

"And you want to be that creature's meal the rest of your life?" Her father asked.

"He needs blood, yes, but it's more intimate than a meal. We're bonded. I'm the only one who can satisfy him," Sofia reiterated. "I know it's sudden, not to mention unorthodox, but I think we'll be happy together. I know he's come across as a little nervous and timid, but he's also a gentleman, and simply ah-mazing! You should see the magic he can do!"

Cedric had to smile to himself to hear such praise. He too felt he'd be happy with Sofia, but marriage bonds rarely included two people. It was two families, and Sofia wasn't just a human woman, she was a princess. Royalty. Of course her parents would have higher standards for their daughter than a cursed man's.

Miranda exchanged a look with her husband before looking to her hopeful daughter. "You understand why we have our concerns... but I suppose we can't rush to judgement without speaking with him ourselves. When will he be... um... able to do so?"

"He'll change back after the sun goes down," Sofia beamed, sensing they now had a chance at being accepted.

With nothing left to be said, all parties retired to their rooms for much needed rest.

Cedric too finally let his eyes close when Sofia placed him on one of her bed pillows and let him snuggle into the scent of her, allowing him to sleep soundly despite his trepidation.

Come sunset however, he awoke with a start, his dreams playing a premonition that in his weakened state he'd be tossed into the sun to be zapped of strength entirely and slaughtered by the king's guard. He was relieved to find such a fate hadn't befallen him, and he forgot the rest of his anxiety to see his wife seated at her vanity across the room, preening her appearance for what he assumed was dinner.

Seeing him rouse via her mirror, Sofia quickly finished and went to his side, her heels clicking against the floor as she swiftly crossed the room to the bed. "You're awake!"

"Mhm," he nodded, looking her over in the dress of lavender and periwinkle and feeling that strange tingling in his groin again. "I see I'm still alive as well."

"I told you my parents aren't that bad," she smiled and took a seat beside him. "Now, while they are aware of your dietary restrictions, you are invited to dinner with the rest of us. My brother and sister are home now as well so you'll be meeting them."

"A-Alright," he nodded again, averting his eyes, much to Sofia's curiosity.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he breathed out. "It's just... you're so very beautiful in royal attire... It makes me want you."

Sofia's already rosy cheeks glowed brighter and she gave him a pleased smile. "That does sound wonderfully, but dessert is best saved for last, isn't it? Besides, I first have to dress you up before I can strip you down."

He tilted an eyebrow while leaning in to hopefully steal a kiss at the very least. "Meaning...?"

"You'll want to look your best for dinner too," Sofia giggled, pecking her lips against his in a kiss so brief, Cedric didn't feel it counted, but her response gave him new concerns.

Cedric never gave his appearance much fuss beforehand, and for a man who didn't usually concern himself with the passage of time, an hour suddenly felt like an exceedingly long time to be subjected to the giggles of Sofia's ladies in waiting as they helped their princess made a prince out of the vampire. They did a good job too, though upon completion, Sofia agreed he looked much better in large robes with loose hanging hair than in a form fitting suit with brushed back locks.

"You're still very handsome," Sofia tried to assure him, but her flirty giggle gave him doubts.

Still, he liked seeing her happy, and if all this made her happy, it seemed a small price to endure a meal with her family.

"This is my brother, James, currently training as a knight, and my sister Amber, she's engaged to a prince to the North and currently staying in his kingdom to prepare for their upcoming nuptials," Sofia introduced the two siblings, twins by the looks of it, given their similar appearances and age.

"A pleasure to meet you," Cedric bowed respectfully and the two responded in kind, but he could sense their apprehension, no doubt speaking to the fact they too had been informed about what he was.

He greeted the king and queen as well, keeping his head bowed a rather long time as he awaited some sort of judgment or comment, but all they did was instruct they all sit down to dinner to enjoy as a family. Family, plus one outsider, Cedric's mind added.

James wasn't a huge observer of social graces, deciding to break through the tension soon after their meals were served to address the vampire in the room. "So do you really only eat blood?"

"James," Amber hissed at her brother, though she too was curious about this interesting dinner guest.

Finding all eyes were on him to answer the question, Cedric cleared his throat. "Um, well, I drink blood for sustenance, but if need be I can consume regular food like you all, it just doesn't fill me."

"Huh, so then do you poop?"

"James!" Miranda scolded this time, but the thought now had her curious for an answer too.

Cedric blushed. This was hardly proper dinner conversation, so he phrased his response carefully. "Ahem, you'll find vampires function very similarly to humans, Prince James."

"Th-The difference is in the curse, right Cedric?" Sofia piped up beside him, hoping to steer the conversation into something more palatable while satisfying curiosities as well.

"Yes, physically there's no difference between us. I only transform into a smaller form during the day to save energy, and it's safer while I sleep."

"Interesting," King Roland said over the rim of his goblet. "Might I ask why you were in our gardens ten years ago that led to this whole 'bonding'?"

"Just passing through," Cedric answered. "Vampires aren't the best keepers of time, so sometimes dawn catches us off guard and we have to roost where we can. I underestimated how long I'd need to fly home and thus had to shelter where I could. Behind the vines of a far garden wall seemed suitable. I assure you I wasn't preying on your daughter."

"But you do 'prey', don't you?" Roland narrowed his gaze, scrutinizing the uneasy vampire.

"Yes..." Cedric admitted. "Blood is to be taken... that's what the curse dictates. I know there are some stories that demonize this, but in reality, most feeds are one time only and we never drink enough to kill someone."

"And you can survive on a minimal amount from my daughter?"

Cedric nodded. "When blood is given, it's more sustaining. Sofia's in absolutely no danger as my bonded. I love her very much and will do my best to make her happy."

Understandably, Sofia's family's expressions displayed their doubts, but with only their prejudice fueling them, hadn't a proper counter argument to make and they all knew it. From her seat beside him, Sofia's cheeks lit up, but she held her tongue until dinner was through and the two retired to the privacy of her bedroom.

"Do you think that was too awkward? It felt awkward. Strange as it seems, I think it'd be more comfortable with death threats," Cedric lightly quipped, not quite able to read his wife's mood as she'd become quiet through the latter half of dinner.

"...You love me?" Sofia finally spoke, blushing at the mere thought he already felt so deeply for her.

The word echoed in his mind whereas before it seemed a natural expression to describe his feelings for his wife. But they'd only known each other a few days now. Blood bonds aside, it was probably too early to speak of such things, but that didn't change how he felt. "Yes."

A small smile crawled across her features as she approached him, placing her hands against the panes of his chest and resting her form against him. "I love you too, Cedric."

"Y-You do?" He squeaked. He knew he was weaker to the bond than she, but perhaps their connection was already stronger than he anticipated.

"If love is caring about you and seeing a future with you..." Her eyes slowly glanced up into his, dilated in the low light of her bedroom and making her look absolutely delectable. "...And wanting to share pleasure with you," she continued, "than I think I'm very much in love."

"That's impossible," Cedric responded softly as his hands moved to cup her cheeks. "My luck can't possibly be that good."

Sofia just smiled at him, drawing him in with a kiss that chased those doubts away and replaced them with want and need.

His passion was still rather tame compared to their first night together, but there was less fear now. He didn't need to drink from her yet, but enjoyed nibbling on her throat, teasing his fangs against her as he spelled away their clothing with a single swipe of his hand and flew them onto the bed. Her throat was lovely, but his mouth made a deeper exploration of her body this night, latching on and sucking on her breasts, kissing her abdomen, and licking between her legs for an experience that surprised them both. For Cedric every part of her tasted delicious and for Sofia, well, the wonders of a man who spent decades sucking made for a natural lover, a talent saved for her and her alone.

In the warmth of the afterglow, Cedric collapsed to her side feeling completely exhausted, but pleasantly so. He pulled his wife against him, fitting their forms together like lazy puzzle pieces content to simply lay there after thorough lovemaking.

"So..." Sofia managed to ask once her breathing steadied. "When can I meet your parents?"

"Heh, soon, I'm sure," Cedric exhaled, planting small kisses against her cheek.

"Mm," Sofia happily sighed, internally a decision having been made. "Cedric, could you prick your finger?"

Sensing why, Cedric poked a fang into one of his index fingers without hesitating, though when he leaned it over to show her, wasn't expecting how excited he felt to feel Sofia gently take the finger with its pin prick of blood into her mouth and delicately suck on it. He moaned helplessly, feeling his body ache with arousal yet again as the bond was completed and Sofia became his for eternity. They had a lot to look forward too.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that certainly took a while to finish, and I know one of my weak points is endings so I hope this is satisfactory enough. Hoping I can complete other stories before new ones start, but I've danced with that devil before and I get my feet stepped on frequently so we'll see what happens. Thank you all for reading/reviewing!


End file.
